The Adventures of Axel and Demyx
by MyLastNameWasDumb
Summary: Fan fiction with meaning? Could it be... a fan fable? OwO Safe for the kiddos to read!
1. Pizza Time

**This is what happens when I tell stories to keep my little nephew entertained!**

Once upon a time, Superier decided that it would be a good idea to put Axel and Demyx in charge of getting pizza from Minskey's!

How did he not know, that this would be a horrible, HORRIBLE, idea.

And so the tale begins...

Axel and Demyx were fighting over which kind of pizza to bring home to the organization. Axel stood in a confidant stance, emphasizing his mood with hand gestures, as they waited in line to order a pizza.

"Well, if you ask me, we should get the 'spicy Chicken spicy Cheese spicy Sauce spicy Crust spicy Pizza!' "

Demyx made a face, "Gyuck! No, way! We should get the, 'Crab, Shrimp, Lobster Sauce, Whole-Wheat Crust Pizza!!!' Said Demyx, crossing his arms and pouting. They seemed to be impersonating "The Sims" today.

Axel summoned his chakrams, "SPICAY!"

Demyx summoned his water, "FISHAY!"

Pretty soon, the two were tearing up the place! No one knew whether to call the fire department or the police first. Axel kept starting fires, but Demyx wound up putting them out, just to have yet another fire start! People decided to just call both, since they had the wonderful technology of cell phones. As soon as the two heard sirens approaching, they escaped through a portal.

Everyone was waiting for them, very hungery. Xemnas walked up to them and asked, "SO, did you two get the cheese pizzas we ordered?"

Axel and Demyx froze.

As you probably guessed, they paid for their mistakes. So, what is the moral of the story? Listen closely and follow directions, kiddos!!!


	2. Trouble in the Library

**I do not own these characters. If I did, I'd probably would be writing novels instead of fan fiction! teehee!**

Once upon a time, Demyx was playing in Zexion's library. He was being a good boy up untill the point where Axel decided to pop out of absolutely nowhere and scare the living daylights out of him. After a brief fight scene, there were soggy-burnt books everywhere and all the shelves had been completely destroyed.

"Uh-oh....."

"OＨ ＭＹ GOSH, AXEL! Zexion's gonna kill us!"

"No he won't." Said Axel, casually.

"No he won't? NO HE WON'T??? We destroyed HIS LIBRARY, AXEL! HIS-LI- BRAR-Y!" Demyx said, panicking and emphasizing each syllable with claps. Axel slapped him to make him calm down.

"Listen, you know why he won't kill us? Because we're going to _lie _about it!" Axel said with a sly, fox-like smile on his face. Demyx nearly screamed again but Axel covered his mouth. "Shhh... It's okay! No one's gonna get hurt, except maybe Vexen." Axel shrugged as he walked out of the library.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Demyx yelled as he ran after the naughty red-head.

**Later...**

Zexion's library looked like a total wreck! By the looks of it, it was plain obvious who did it. He stormed into the castle's sitting room and found the two he was looking for.

"YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" Zexion yelled, breaking the silence. Demyx flinched and Axel looked up in his irritatingly sarcastic fashion.

"May I help you?" Axel asked like nothing eventful had happened in his day at all.

"Why, yes AXEL. Could you please EXPLAIN to me as to why my library is SOAKED _and _BURNED?"

"Hmmm... Let me think about that one..." Axel said smoothly, with an expression of deep thought on his face.

"Demyx....?" Zexion said in a threatening tone as he turned his attention to the sitar-water wielding slacker. Demyx flinched and looked over to Axel, who winked. "N-Noo.... No clue! Axeldoyouknowwhathappened???" Demyx managed to say.

"Well... come to think of it, I _did _see Vexen head into that library of yours... Perhaps he was using some of your reference books for an experiment...?"

Zexion's eyes widened as he processed this fake information. Then he was fuming again, "Of course! It wouldn't have been the first time he entered my library without permission! I can't believe he would be so ignorant of the safety of my precious books! He did experiments! In MY library! He's gonna get it now, oh HE'S GONNA GET IT!" He stormed out of the room into the direction of Vexen's laboratory.

"See? What'd I tell ya? No one gets hurt... but Vexen." Axel put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back more onto the couch.

"R-right...." Demyx said, feeling guilty for being a part of the act that would eventually result in Vexen's brutal beating.

"Right! It's getting late now, so time to hit the sack!" Axel said, sashaying out of the room. Demyx felt so ashamed, he could do nothing other than slide of the couch and on to the floor, and crawl his way to his room.

He curled into a ball, hugging his knees close to him, shaking, waiting. Then he heard it. All of it- from his room which was not too far from Vexen's lab.

"VEXEN!"

"Hmm? What are you doing with that book?"

"Goodness! You wreck my library and you don't even have the manners to give me a proper greeting! Not even a sorry!"

"WHAT? Why would I-HEY! CUT IT OUT! AAAAAACK!"

Thus the beating began. Demyx stuffed his head into his pillow to block out the sounds of violence and eventually fell asleep.

_"lalalalala~ Oh! Hey there, sitar! Whacha doin'?" _Demyx tried to play his sitar, but it hopped away from him and into a rabbit's hole.

_"Sitar? How did you fit in there? I wanna try! Wait for me!!" _Demyx dove after his sitar, and then they were falling through a never ending hole.

_"Come on, Sitar! Let's play some music!"_

_"Noooooo...."_ Said the Sitar, in a ghostlike tone.

_"Huh? But why?"_

_"You are no friend of mine, Demyx. What kind of friend lies his way out of trouble? Look at what you've done, Demyx."_

Images of Vexen swirled around them, images of how good a friend he had been to Demyx whenever he got sick, or was struggling on a riddle that the Cheshire Cat gave him. There were also images of the pain and suffering that Demyx had just caused him.

_"Why, Demyx? Whyyyyyyyyy?" _Said the sitar and Vexen in unison.

_"Whyyyyy? Whyyyyy? Whyyyyy? Demyx! Liar! Whyyyy?" _

Demyx woke up screaming. Axel opened the door, "Well, good morning sunshine! You should totally see Vexen! He's a _wreck!_ Aren't you glad I saved us!"

"NO! NO I AM NOT GLAD! Axel! Why? Why couldn't we have just told the truth?" Cried Demyx. Zexion came into the room, "What's all the yelling about?" Axel opened his mouth to answer, but Zexion stopped him, "I was asking _Demyx._"

"Hello, Z-Zexion." His voice cracked. Zexion smiled and walked over and sat next to Demyx on his bed, "Hi, I think you know what _really_ went on in my library."

Demyx nodded, sniffling, and to the horror of Axel, told exactly what had happened for real, even the parts about Axel's plan of lying. Then Demyx begged, "Please! Please don't be mad at Vexen anymore! I'll do anything! I'll become Vexen's slave if it helps him feel better! I'll buy you all new books! Anything! I'll do it!"

"Alright," said Zexion, "you two will BOTH be going on monthly shopping trips to restore my library. And as for making things up to Vexen, you don't have to."

"What? What do you mean I don't have to?? You beat him up because of me!"

"No I didn't, it was an illusion, Demy, no one got hurt. I figured out on my own that you two were lying because I remembered that Vexen was on a three-day-long mission when I saw that the lab was empty."

Demyx sighed and lay back down on his bed. Zexion turned his attention towards Axel, "Axel, since you were the ring-leader in all this..."

Axel ran as fast as the wind, with Zexion right on his tail, lexicon in hand. Demyx was already in a peaceful sleep, happy now that his mind was free of guilt.

So, what did we learn today, kiddos? Don't lie! It's a terrible thing to do! If you do it enough, you'll lose your sense of guilt! That's no good! It is an emotion that makes you human! And when you lose something that makes you human, that makes you not a nobody, but something that is on a scary path of life! You don't wanna be a criminal, do you????


End file.
